Brothers Journey
by Only17
Summary: This is a story of three brothers who will journey through Kanto, Unova and Kalos. There are many adventures to await and our heroes have patiently waited to finally start their own journeys. One will go to Kanto, One to Unova and One to Kalos to conquer their respective leagues. They all are different except for one thing: Aura.
1. New Beginnings

**Hi all. Only17 here. This is my first Pokemon story. This is a story is about me and few of my friends journey in a Pokemon world. There will be characters from Anime and I will be listing their ages in the chapters they debut. There will be many Tournaments in this story because this story has three main protagonists. I want everybody who reads this story to PM a characters info (Gender, Age, Outfit and Hair color and Pokemons etc) for me so I can add them to a Tournaments. I'm not good at rambling so I'll just begin the story. Please review even if you didn't like the story, so I can improve as a writer.**

"Speech"  
"_Thoughts"  
**"Pokemon Speech/Telepathy"**_

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 1. New beginnings

Golden sunlight painted the roofs of Kantos largest city, Celadon. May's morning felt warmer than yesterday. In the penthouse of the tallest building in the city watched a man with dark hair and Italian style suit. He was standing in the balcony and looked down in to the streets. He was enjoining a glass of whiskey while the accurate eyes glanced over the busy people. His mind was focused on something and he gripped the railing tight. Suddenly the peace was shattered by the knocking on the window behind the man. The man sighed and slowly turned to see who interrupted his every morning meditating. On the other side of the window was three boys motioning for him to come inside to talk. The man took last look at the sight in front of the balcony and took a deep breath before walking inside. "Hey dad, have you already forgotten what day it is?" A boy with a blond curly hair asked while the other two looked anxious. "Not at all, just follow me so we can go find Doctor Namba" man said. They walked to the elevator and man pressed the button that would take them to the basement.

In the basement were a full sized laboratory, where dozens of scientists were doing their job with computers and test tubes. The closest scientist from the elevator turned to see who came out of the elevator. When he saw who it was he rushed to him and said:" Sir, we have reached the point in our study where we can start to test different DNA-combinations." Man in the black suit nodded to him and walked with the boys through the laboratory to the office, which was full of notes and plans. Behind the desk were a brown haired man with white coat on him. He did not notice the visitors before the suited man coughed and gained his attention. "Ah, Giovanni. What gives me the honor to have you here Sir?" Scientist asked and stood up from his chair. "Doctor Namba, It is the 15th anniversary of my sons, so I bet you know what I'm doing here." "Ah of course, of course. Everything is ready just as you wanted." Dr. Namba walked to the wall with a painting. Painting had a boy with red clothes and black unruled hair holding a pokeball in his hand. On the right shoulder there were a pickachu who looked in to the horizon. Dr. Namba pressed the pokeball and the painting started to move to the side. Behind the painting were a device which hold nine pokeballs. The boys started to smile and they stepped forward to take a pokeball each. However Giovanni stopped them and turned to Namba. "Would you tell them what kind of pokemons are in these pokeballs?" "As you wish Sir. In these nine balls are nine different pokemons from three different regions. In the first three are the Kanto Starters." Namba pointed the three from the most left. "Then there are the Unova starters." He pointed the middle ones. "And lastly there are the Sinnoh Starters." He said while pointing the last three balls. He took the the first three balls and threw them in the air. From the first ball came out bipedal, reptilian Pokemon with an orange body. A fire was burning from the tip of its tail. From the the second ball came out a Pokemon that resembled a light blue turtle. Lastly from the last ball came out a small quadruped Pokemon with a bluish-green skin and dark patches. On its back were a green plant bulb. "These are fire-type Charmander, water-type Squirtle and grass-type Bulbasaur" Namba told the boys. A boy with light-brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He had a black short-sleeved shirt, purple jeans and black shoes. He squatted down in front of Squirtle and smiled. "I want this one." Namba took Squirtles pokeball and returned the Pokemon. He walked to boy and gave six pokeballs and a red pokedex. "There you go Anton, a good choice." Anton took the items and nodded to the doctor. "Do you want to choose from these or do you want to see more" asked Namba from the two boys who looked at the two Pokemons in front of them. "Yeah, let's see more" said the other boy. Namba took next three balls and threw them in the air just like the first ones. From the first ball came out green bipedal, reptilian Pokemon with slender build. Two curved yellow structures that resembled leaves protrude from its shoulders and its tail had a large palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of it. It placed its arms in front of its chest showing its self-will. The boy next to Anton eyed the Pokemon with great interest. Next Pokemon to come out of the ball was a bipedal sea otter-like Pokemon. Its body was light blue and arms and head were white. It was holding a scallop in its arms. Pokemon was energetic and started to run across the room. Namba ran to the door and closed it before the Pokemon could escape. From the last pokeball came out quadruped, pig-like Pokemon that was mainly orange with some dark brown markings. Its tail resembled a spring that had red ball in the end of it. "These Pokemon are grass-type Snivy, water-type Oshawott and fire-type Tepig" Namba said pointing to the three Pokemons in front of him. The boy with short dark brown hair and brown hair looked Snivy before picking it up. He had black t-shirt that had red vest on top of it, blue jeans, red shoes and red snapback shadowed his eyes a bit. "Can I have this one?" "Of course you can Matteo." Namba gave him the same the same equipment than to Anton. Then he turned to the last boy and asked: "Want to see more?" Last boy nodded and Namba took last three balls from the machine and was going to throw them in to the air but the boy stopped him. "Don't show them" he said before his eyes glowed faint blue. After a few seconds he took one of the pokeballs and said: "This is the one I want." Namba looked the boy with short curly hair and green eyes with confusion. Boy had black t-shirt that had white-blue vest on top of it, grey jeans and blue shoes. "Denis, don't you want to know what's inside it before you choose?" asked Giovanni. "No dad, I don't" Denis replied and walked out of the room. Anton and Matteo smiled as they saw Denis's attitude. They thanked Namba and left Giovanni to talk to Namba. Namba was just going to continue his work but Giovanne interrupted him. "I heard _**IT**_ is almost ready, is that true?" Namba smiled to his boss and replied. "Yes, that is true, I will inform you when it is ready." Giovanni nodded and walked out of the office room.

Anton turned to Matteo excitedly and asked: "Want to have your first battle against me?" Matteos smile grew and he laughed. "Of course I will." They walked to the arena where they could have their first battle. They asked one of the Giovanni's referees to come to see the match. They walked to their own side of the arena and the referee stood in the middle. "This will be one-on-one battle between Anton and Matteo. There will not be time limit and the one with the last Pokemon standing will be the winner. BEGIN." Both trainers threw their pokeballs in to the air. Squirtle stood in front of Anton and Snivy stood in front of Matteo. Anton called first attack. "Squirtle use tackle." "Snivy dodge to the right and use growl." Squirtle ran towards Snivy hoping to hit her. Snivy however side-stepped the attack and growled cutely cutting Squirtles attack-stats. "Now before he can attack use tackle" Matteo said with a smile. Snivy tackled Squirtle harshly when the turtle-like Pokemon tried to get his footing. Squirtle quickly got up and glared Snivy. They glared each other for a while before Anton called next attack. "Squirtle tackle." "Snivy, get head on with your own tackle." Both Pokemon tackled as hard as they could but Snivy did way more damage because of the growl before. Anton saw this and became worried. Then a thought came in to his mind. "Squirtle, tackle again." "Snivy, head on." Both Pokemon did exactly the same thing than before but then Anton added "Now withdraw." Squirtle withdrew in to its shell and took almost no damage from the attack, but Snivy took big impact from the shell hitting her. Battle went on and on 'till both Pokemon were worn out. Both trainers saw that this battle would not continue long and both decided to make last attack. "Squirtle tackle full power." "Snivy tackle full power." Pokemons tackled each other as hard as they could and both Pokemons fell down fainted. "Both Pokemons are unable to continue, so this match is a draw" referee shouted. Matteo and Anton returned their Pokemons to their pokeballs and thanked referee for being there. They talked about Pokemons and being a trainer while they walked to their own rooms. They split their ways in the hallway.

Anton got in to his room. Walls were black and two of the walls were covered by full bookshelves. There were also a king-sized bed and a computer table. From the side door you could enter a bathroom. Anton threw himself in to the bed thinking about where he should travel first. There were so many options. "_Where would I like to go?"_ Anton got up from the bed and walked to the computer-table and looked to map on it. His eyes caught up on a region on the other side of the sea called Unova. "_There", _Anton thought.

Matteo was trying to find his dad. He walked to the relaxation room and saw Giovanni sitting on a red armchair smoking a pipe. He was thinking something, but heard someone walk to the room. He turned his eyes to see Matteo walking to him. "Dad, can I go to a journey now that I have my Pokemon?" Giovanni smiled. "You too Matteo?" Matteo looked confused and raised his eyebrow. "Me too? What do you mean?" Now it was Giovanni's time to be confused. "He didn't tell you? Denis just left to his own journey." Matteo was now completely confused. His own brother didn't tell him that he would be leaving to a journey. "Where did he go?" "He went to a Kalos and I'm guessing Anton is going to Unova." "Is Anton leaving too? Well no wonder I haven't seen him after our battle. By the way dad I think I'll start my journey from here Kanto." Giovanni sat down and inhaled some smoke from his pipe. "I'm not going to stop you." Matteo nodded and walked to his room to pack his stuff.

After a while Matteo was ready to go. He left his room and almost bumped Anton who was right in front of his door. "Wow, why are you in front of my door dude?" Matteo asked bit irritated. "I'm leaving on a journey and your door is on the way to the exterior door." Matteo smiled a bit and started to walk with Anton. "I'm going to travel through Kanto and I heard that Denis left to Kalos from dad." "Oh he left already? Well I'm going to Unova." They stepped outside and Matteo turned to Anton and extended his hand. "Well good luck to your journey you total loser." Anton shook Matteo's hand and smiled. "You too you disgrace." Both of the boys turned and walked to a different directions.

**OOOOKKKEYYY. That's a wrap to chapter 1. I'm trying to translate my next chapter as fast as I can. (Yeah I originally wrote my story in my native language but because everybody suggested it, I'm putting it here. That's why I need to translate it to english.) So yeah, it doesn't take so much to translate so i guess i will upload next chapter in a week. Hopefully you liked this chapter. **

_**Only17**_


	2. Journey Begins

**Hi all. I'm back already just like I promised. This chapter is bit longer than the first one.**

"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
**"Pokemon Speech/Telepathy"**  
_

2\. Journey begins

Private jet was flying on a clear sky. In the cabin a young man was sitting on a very comfy chair. He was watching out of the window into the distance. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie and grey jeans. His unruly curly hair had been combed, but that didn't help much because it still was a mess. Flight had already lasted for five hours and the flight attendant had done almost nothing as the young man she was serving had not asked anything. Finally she decided to ask if the man needed something. "Sir, is everything fine? Do you need anything?" Man turned his gaze to the interrupter and saw the flight attendant. "Just call me Denis, ok? I'm on a holiday so we drop the formalities away." Flight attendant nodded and Denis continued. "But now that you are here you could bring me a Whiskey-Cola with ice please." Flight attendant looked shocked at this request. "But Denis, aren't you under eighteen years old?" Denis smiled softly and tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. "I am. But are you disobeying a direct order?" Flight attendant looked him for a second before turning and going to the kitchen area to get his drink. After few minutes she came back and handed the drink to Denis. "You should not drink that, you know?" Denis didn't answer and sipped from the glass. Cold smoky flavor filled his mouth and he gulped the tasty liquid down. He then took his earphones and placed them on his ears. Fast-paced beat started to play and Denis started to write lyrics to a song.

An hour later Denis's phone started to ring and he answered quickly. "Hello?" "Aahh… Denis. Markus here. I'm asking about the song for your next movie. Is it done soon?" Denis chuckled at his manager. "Don't worry, I'm doing it right now as I'm on a plane and have nothing else to do." "You are on a plane? Heading where?" Markus asked a bit confused as he wanted to start shooting the next film as soon as possible. "I'm heading to the Kalos region to start my journey. Just as I said week ago." "Oh yeah, so you will call me when you get to the Sinnoh region after your journey?" "Yeah, I will, see you then." Denis hang up the call and winked flight attendant. "When do we arrive?" "About 2 hours." Denis nodded his thanks and continued to write lyrics.

Two hours later plane descended to the airport of Lumiose City. Denis stepped out of the plane and sighed in relief. "Thank god, no reporters." He walked out of the airport to the bustling city. _"I need to find Professor Sycamore. He could tell me something useful about this region." _He thought while walking towards the centrum. _"Luckily nobody has identified me yet." _He walk past countless stores and cafés, but couldn't find the Laboratory. After a walking a while Denis decided sit on a bench for a while and think where he could find his destination. Bunch of teenage girls walked past him talking about the new movie: Pokeranger 2. Denis smiled as he thought about shooting of that movie, where he was two months ago. After a while he decided to continue his search for the Laboratory. Finally he arrived in front of big house that looked like a museum. Denis stepped inside the building and arrived to a large lobby. He looked around and saw two hallways to the sides and large stairs in the middle that lead to upstairs. From the right he heard footsteps and turned to see a man with a lab coat. He had gray eyes, dark blue hair and friendly facial features. The man looked to see who entered the building and after he saw Denis his eyes widened with surprise. He walked to Denis and shook his hand. "It's a great honor to have your kind of celebrity to my humble laboratory. Pokeranger 2 was just an excellent movie." Denis tried to hide his disappointment that someone had recognized him. "Who are you", he asked. "I'm Professor Sycamore", the man answered. "Would it be possible to get an autograph?" he continued. "With one condition. Don't tell anybody that I'm here." "Of course." Sycamore said while handing him a poster of the Pokeranger 2. Denis quickly signed it before handing it back to Sycamore. "What brings you to Kalos region? Are you shooting a new movie?" The professor asked. "I turned 15, so according Poke-Institutes new rules, I can now have Pokemon. So I'm starting my journey now." "Should have guessed. By the way, would you like to see my Garchomp?" "Sure." Denis said and followed Sycamore inside to his laboratory. "GGAARRR", a dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly greeted comers. "Wow, he looks fierce-looking" Denis said while seeing Garchomp. He and Sycamore sat on a couch area and started to talk about Mega-evolutions. Their conversation was cut by Garchomps roar of pain. They ran into the lobby and immediately dropped to the floor because Hyper beam flew over their heads. Garchomp twisted in agony and attacked with another Hyper beam that destroyed the outer wall. It jumped out of the building leaving confused people behind. "What happened to the Garchomp?" Sycamore asked. "It had some kind of device on its neck that weren't there before" Denis answered and walked to the hole in the wall. "Any idea what it was?" Sycamore wondered as he walked to him. "It doesn't matter what it was, because now there is a furious Garchomp destroying the city and it needs to be stopped" Denis said and jumped out of the hole and started to run after Grachomp which was shooting Hyper beams all over the place. "Denis, take this. It might be helpful." Sycamore yelled and threw a Pokeball at Denis who caught it gracefully. He ran for a while before coming on the bottom of a tall building. Garchomp was climbing on its walls trying to get on top of it. "You got to be kidding me" Denis cursed and ran inside and took elevator to get up.

In a house located in Vaniville town a woman was cleaning. She stopped in front of a television, because the drama-series she was watching got interrupted by emergency news. "Serena, Shauna, Come here quickly" she yelled. To the living room ran two teenage girls. First one had blue eyes, honey colored hair and had stylish outfit as the other girl was green eyed, had brown ponytail hair, pink shirt and jean mini shorts. "What movie is this?" asked the blond girl when he saw Garchomp shooting a Hyper beam and destroying a part of a building. "It isn't movie, this is live from Lumiose City Serena" the woman answered. She turned the volume up so they could hear what the news anchor was saying. "Here in Lumiose City is full chaos going on. Garchomp has gone wild and is now destroying the city with Hyper beams… Oh wait, do you see this? There is a boy at the top of the Prism tower. Is he the owner of this Garchomp?" Explained the anchor.

Denis had just gotten on the top of the Prism Tower. He looked around and saw the Garchomp on the ledge of the building. "Take it easy Garchomp. Everything is going to be alright." He tried to calm the Pokemon down. Only thing he got was Hyper beam that flew past his head. _"Damn, I need to use my Pokemons so we can calm it down."_ He threw two Pokeballs in the air and two Pokemons materialized in front of him. The other one was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur was primarily a shade of orange. And the other Pokemon was resembling a durian. Its body was grey and it had green spikes on it. Denis took Pokedex and quickly scanned them. "Chimchar, The Chimp Pokemon, Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire." "Ferroseed, The Thorn Seed Pokemon, When threatened, it attacks by shooting a barrage of spikes, which gives it a chance to escape by rolling away." Denis put his Pokedex away and turned his head to see Hyper beam flying right at him at the speed he could not dodge it.

At Vaniville girls looked horrified as the Hyper beam hit the boy and exploded with great force. "That boy got totally blown up, there is no way he could have survived that kind of blast." The anchor said. Honey haired girl turned her gaze away from the TV as her eyes started to water. The older woman and the brown haired girl continued to watch the new and yelled at amazement as the smoke cleared. The boy was standing inside a blue bubble completely unharmed. "How is this possibly, he got hit by a Hyper beam and he didn't even get a scratch." the anchor was stunned. The boy said something to his Pokemons that nodded in agreement. Ferroseed started to roll towards the Mach Pokemon and Chimchar ran right behind Ferroseed. Garchomp let them come quite close before attacking with a Dragon pulse. Chimchar ducked down behind Ferroseed who took the hit quite well despite the level difference. After that Chimchar jumped forward and landed on Garchomps neck. It destroyed the collar and Garchomp calmed down immediately. Ferroseed bounced happily and Chimchar started to run towards the boy. However the ledge that ook hit from Hyper beam crumbled under the Chimchar and broke. Girls at the Vaniville screamed loudly. Not because the Pokemon fell of the ledge but because the boy jumped after it. "What is he thinking" mumbled the woman while the girls turned they heads away from TV so they couldn't see how the boy was going to splat to the asphalt.

Denis jumped off the tower trying to catch Chimchar. He succeeded and tightly hugged the Pokemon. Both closed their eyes and waited for the end. But the end never came. Denis opened his eyes and saw that he was inside a blue bubble that was about half a meter above the asphalt. People were watching eyes wide as the bubble popped and Denis dropped to the ground still hugging Chimchar. People started to clap and Professor Sycamore ran to him. Denis noticed that there were a woman standing next to Professor. Her hair was light and her blue eyes were moving constantly. She was wearing white mini shorts, white shirt and white jacket and on her neck was hanging a key stone. "Are you alright?" Sycamore asked. Denis tried to answer but noticed that he was too tired to even talk. Sycamore turned to woman and asked. "Diantha, could you please teleport us away?" Woman nodded and released a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It had Green hair that curled down the sides of its head. "Gardevoir, would you please…?" She asked and Pokemon nodded before it teleported away with others.

In Celadon City Kanto Matteo walked through slide doors in to the Poke-Center and continued to the reception desk. Behind the desk was loved Nurse Joy smile to the newcomer. "Hey, I would like to register to the Indigo League" Matteo said while leaning to the counter. Nurse Joy smiled to the young man. "Could I please have your Pokedex so I can insert you data to the computer-system?" Matteo took his Pokedex from his pocket and gave it to the Nurse Joy. "There you go." "Thank you." Joy inserted the Pokedex to the computer and started to type something. "Where should I start?" Asked Matteo as he didn't know what gym would be the best for beginners. Nurse Joy didn't even lifted her eyes from computer as she answered. "Pewter City is the place for beginners. Gym leader is Brock and he is specialized in rock-type." Joy gave Matteo his Pokedex back. "You are all set." "Thanks" Matteo said as he turned and walked out of the Poke-Center. He looked as Rolls Royce Ghost drove in front of him and the driver rushed out to open the back door. "Your ride, Sir." "Thanks Alfred." Matteo said as he climbed in to the car. Alfred ran back to the driver seat and asked. "Where do you want to go, Sir?" Matteo thought it and then answered. "To the Pewter City."

Anton had just arrived to Vermilion City, the Harbor of Kanto. _"Could I get ticket to the cruise ship or do I need to take my own yacht."_ Anton thought as he started to walk towards to the terminal. He arrived at ticket booth and checked the prices. _"Why am I looking at prices? I'm son of a millionaire." _He turned to the clerk, who was a young good-looking woman. "Do you still have tickets to the Unova?" Clerk checked the computer and answered. "I'm sorry but all of the cruises are full." Anton nodded. "Damn, I need to take my own Yacht then." Clerk looked confused. "Why did you want tickets to a cruise if you have own Yacht?" Clerk quickly placed her hand in front of her mouth as she realized how rude she was. "Because company would have been nice, but lazing on an own Yacht is fun too." Anton answered with smile as he saw clerk' reaction. He walked out and headed to his Yacht. He jumped on the deck and walked in to the cockpit. "Hey A.P.S, how long is the journey to the Unova?" Anton asked from Automated Pilot System aka A.P.S. "It would take little less seven days." A.P.S's robotic voice answered. "Ok, let's go then."

Rolls Royce drove on the streets of Pewter and almost everybody turned their heads to watch the car. It stopped in front of the Poke-Center and Matteo stepped out and headed inside the building. It was exactly the same as in the Celadon City. Nurse Joy was waiting at the counter. "Nurse Joy, I would like to have a room please." Matteo requested politely. "Of course, your room is number 7. There you go Matteo." Nurse said holding the room key. Matteo took the key, but then stopped. "Wait, how did you know my name?" "My sister from Celadon called me and said you would be coming here." She smiled. Matteo thanked for the room and went to look where it would be. He found the room and entered it. The room was basic hotel room with one Queen-sized Bed, computer desk and TV. From the side door you entered to the bathroom. Matteo threw his backpack to the corner and opened the TV. "Today in Lumiose City incident took place, where Garchomp destroyed parts of the city for unknown reason. However, this young and brave boy saved the day and calmed the Garchomp." Matteo watched as Denis' face appeared in to the screen. News showed how Denis jumped of the building to save Chimchar. _"As crazy as always." _Matteo thought as he started to sleep on the soft bed.

**And that's chapter 2. Hopefully you liked it. And just like I said in last chapter, I'm trying to get next one up in about week. But it might be up sooner like this one.**

_**Only17**_


	3. Getting known to each others

**Hi all. I'm sorry I haven't updated like I promised but I just haven't had the time and inspiration for it. I'm truly sorry about that and now I'm trying to kick myself up to do this more. I soon need to keep a little break on a translating as I need to write more story because soon I don't have anything to translate. But i have rambled enough. Sorry that I'm late and sorry that this chapter is very short. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"  
**"Pokemon Speech/Telepathy"**_

3\. Getting known to each others.

Denis opened his eyes carefully and tried to get used to the light that shone through the window. _"Augh, my head hurts"_he thought while holding his hand on his forehead. After his eyes could see properly he started to examine the room he was in. Room was very simple with blue wallpaper, darker blue full floor carpet, one window, bed and table. There also were two doors leading somewhere. Denis got up from the bed and noticed he still had his clothes on. He walked to the other door and opened it. Behind the door were a bathroom. _"I could take a shower, I'm still dirty after the incident on a Prism Tower." _He went took a long warm shower to clean up. After the shower he returned to the bedroom and started to put on clean clothes. He heard a knock on a door and then how the door opened. He turned to see who had came in. He saw the woman who had teleported them away from the crowd yesterday. The woman saw Denis' half naked body and turned her head away heavily blushing. Denis quickly put his shirt on and walked to the woman. "Hi, we've never been introduced. My name is Denis" he said extending his hand. "My name is Diantha" The woman answered and shook his hand. "So how where are we exactly?" Denis asked while he walked to the bed and grabbed his backpack. Diantha gestured him to follow. "We are at Sycamores Laboratories living areas." They came to the same lobby where Denis had already been. "They cleaned up the hole pretty quickly." "Yes, I was helping so it was a lot faster." They continued to the laboratory and saw Professor Sycamore examining Garchomp. "Ah, you already woke up" he said when he saw Denis and Diantha walk in. "Yeah, how is Garchomp? It had a rough day yesterday." "Garchomp is doing just fine, it's a bit exhausted but what do you expect after a day like yesterday." Sycamore answered while he took wires off the body of Garchomp. Garchomp growled happily and snuggled Sycamore. Denis took a Pokeball out of his backpack and gave it to Sycamore. "Here is your Ferroseed, it was truly helpful to have it on my team yesterday." Sycamore smiled and refused to take the ball. "You can have it as a token of my gratitude." "Thanks, I will take good care of it." Denis thanked and placed the Pokeball on his belt. "How about we go to café now? To chat and to get to know each other better." Diantha asked. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Sycamore answered and Denis nodded his approval.

Matteo walked towards Viridian Forest which was located south of Pewter.  
**Flashback**_  
"Nurse Joy, where can I find some wild Pikachus?" Matteo asked pink haired woman. "There are few in Viridian Forest. But be careful, there are also hostile Beedrills" Nurse answered. "Thank you and have a nice day" Matteo said before walking out of the PokeCenter. He then started to walk to the south.  
_**Flashback ends.  
**He arrived to the forest just before noon. _"I've always wanted a Pickachu. Luckily the forest isn't so big"_ Matteo walked in to the forest not knowing what he would see. He saw so many different Bug-type Pokemons but not a single Pickachu. Finally he frustrated and threw a rock on a tree. Buzzing sound started on over ten angry Beedrills appeared out of nowhere. Matteo started to run away but he couldn't outrun the fast beelike Pokemons. Suddenly a bright flash of electricity was seen and all of the Beedrills dropped down. Matteo turned around to see a Pikachu standing between him and now fainted Beedrills. "Wow, thanks" He said crouching to scratch Pikachus ear. Pikachu cooed happily and started to run circles around Matteo. "Hey Pikachu, how would you like to start traveling with me?" Pikachu looked up to the young trainer and smiled. "Pika Pi Chu" small mouse like Pokemon answered. Matteo took Pokeball out of his belt and tapped it to Pikachus forehead. Yellow Pokemon was sucked in and Pokeball dinged three times to confirm the capture. He then walked back to the Pewter City to practice with his Pokemons for the upcoming gym battle.

Anton was killing time on his Yacht as he still had little over five days before he would arrive to Unova. He looked up on a sky in his sunbed and sipped ice cold Long Drink. His mind was fixed on the Unova League and how could he win it. But before that he still needed the eight badges. It was going to be rough Journey.

Denis looked around and raised his frosty beer on his lips and sipped from it. In front of him was sitting the Kalos Champion Diantha and next to her was Kalos' own Professor Sycamore. Diantha watched as Denis was enjoying his beer. "You know, that isn't healthy for you" Denis raised his glance and Diantha quickly added "because you are so young, it's not good for your brain." Denis smiled and took another sip from his glass. "You are young too and you drink alcohol." Diantha turned her head away as she blushed on his comment. Sycamore was watching the situation and laughed at Dianthas reaction. "But I'm already 18 so I can drink legally." "So you are not even that much older than me" Denis said and Diantha blushed even more. "_Why am I feeling like this?"_ She thought but her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Denis' phone started to ring. "Sorry, I need to answer this, it's my manager." He apologized and left the table. Diantha turned to Sycamore with a confused look. "Manager?" Sycamore smiled and asked. "Have you not realized who he is?" Diantha thought about it a second before she shake her head. "No, I don't." Sycamore let out a little chuckle before he answered. "He is a movie star just like you. He had lead roles in Pokerangers 1 and 2, and the PokeHard 1 and 2." Dianthas eyes grew large. "Is he the same Denis? He is amazing for his age. Unbelievable." Sycamore nodded in agreement. They watched as Denis walked back to the table. "So what did your manager wanted?" Sycamore asked. "Ah, he saw the yesterday's incident and now he wants to make a movie about where I would be starring." He answered and sat down. Diantha thought she would maybe get a role in the same movie. "When do they select the actors?" She asked. Denis smiled and took a sip of beer. "Why do you ask? Would you like to have a role in my movie?" "Your movie?" Diantha asked confusedly. "Yeah, I'm the Producer and I'm the other scriptwriter, so it's my movie in a theory." He answered while casually leaning on his chair. "So when are the auditions?" "I haven't decided yet, but I will inform you when I know." They continued their talk with various topics.

**Ok there you go. Hopefully you liked it. I'm not going to give any promises about when the next chapter will be, hopefully soon.**

_**Only17**_


End file.
